


sweet hibiscus tea

by veel



Series: one thing's for sure; i needed you most [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Panic Attacks, Protective Dadza, Sad Dave | Technoblade, but honestly i kinda like it, every story in the 'one thing's for sure...' series is modern fkdjslsjklfd, i should probably mention that this is a, oh w ell, please i live for soft dadza KJFDSJFKDSL, soft dadza, this is shit dfsjaksjkdfl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: techno angst for the soul :)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: one thing's for sure; i needed you most [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021575
Comments: 27
Kudos: 735





	1. Chapter 1

Techno took a shaky breath as he slammed the door to his room. He’d just gotten out of a particularly bad argument with his brothers.

He locked the door behind him and slid down, leaning against the door to make sure it stayed shut. He shuttered.

He pulled up his knees to his chest. His messy pink hair fell into his face as he looked down. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. He needed to take longer breaths, but he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t breathe. He clenched his fists and then unclenched them. He couldn’t  _ fucking _ breathe. His vision was blurring slightly, like it was shifting in and out of focus. He could only hear his breathing. Even that was faint. He felt tears slowly streaming down his cheeks (why couldn’t he breathe?).

He felt a knot form in his chest. He tried to take slow breaths, but his heart wouldn’t cooperate. His hands were shaking.

If he hadn’t gotten so angry at them, maybe it wouldn’t have happened. He didn’t have to argue with them, but he went and did it anyway. He’d yelled at them. They hated him. His family must’ve hated him so fucking much. What would they say when he saw them again? Would Philza just kick him out like Techno’s old families? He would. He definitely would. He fucked up his entire relationship with his family just like that.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, his head resting against the door. He didn’t know why he was still sitting there, the door could open either way. It didn’t matter anyway; it wasn’t like anyone cared what was happening.

Techno felt like he was going to throw up. He let out a shaky sob. He heard footsteps. Or was that his heartbeat? It was most like his breath. Why would anyone want to see him after he acted like that?

He was fucking useless. All he was good at was making people hate him. He leaned forward to curl up into a ball with his head resting against his knees. He was so stupid. He should’ve known to stay out of the conversation.

_ “This doesn’t involve you, Technoblade,” Wilbur said. His face was red as he argued with Tommy. _

_ “Yeah, just go to your room like you always do.” It was an offhand comment, but it hurt Techno. He still didn’t give up. He hated to see his brothers fighting. _

_ “I know, but I have to listen to you two argue all the t-” _

_ “Shut up, would you? I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again; this. Doesn’t. Involve. You.” Techno knew Wilbur was just angry and that he didn’t mean it, but that was the last straw. Wilbur didn’t notice Techno’s expression. _

_ “I live here too, y’know.” _

_ “Maybe if you came out of your room once in a while, we’d pay more attention to you.” It was a mere whisper, but Tommy’s words did a lot of damage.  _

_ “To-” _

_ “Just fucking go already, we don’t want you in here!” Wilbur was fed up; that much was clear to Techno. With shaky hands, the pinkette had taken off. _

Techno squeezed his eyes shut as more tears spilled. He still couldn’t control his breathing. He wanted to throw up. They all fucking hated him.

Suddenly, he felt tapping on his knee? Had someone some in? Techno didn’t notice the door open.

He didn’t open his eyes, but he recognized the tapping pattern that his family all used to calm him down.

After about two minutes, Techno regained control over his breathing. He looked up and opened his eyes. Phil smiled softly at him.

“Hey, Tech.” Techno didn’t respond. “What was that about?” Phil’s voice was patient, much different to what Techno imagined he’d be like. He took a shaky breath in.

“T-Tommy. And Wil. They were arg-guing. I tried to sto-op them, but they sn-napped at me instead,” he stammered. He let out a painful sob and leaned into Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around Techno. He held his son to his chest tightly, afraid to let go.

“Just breathe, okay?” Phil ran his fingers through Techno’s hair gently. Techno took a deep breath in, then a deep breath out. “It’s alright. I’m not mad at you, and neither are they. They were just upset, okay? We all still love you.” Even though it sounded like the truth, Techno still couldn’t believe it.

“But I-”

“No ‘but’s. One argument isn’t going to be enough for you to escape us. Unfortunately for you, you’re stuck here.” Phil smiled gently at Techno. Techno smiled softly back.

They stayed in silence for a little while, Techno in Phil’s arms. It was calming. Techno’s eyes shut as he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just when you thought it couldn't get worse, it did :)

With a sigh, Wilbur took a seat at the kitchen table. He’d been arguing with Tommy for nearly twenty minutes. In all honesty, Wilbur couldn’t actually remember what they’d been arguing about. All he knew was that he was in the right and Tommy was wrong, as always.

He ran his fingers through the tuft of hair that stuck out from underneath his beanie. He heard Tommy pacing in the room next to the kitchen. He faintly heard the TV playing an anime. Wilbur assumed that it was Hunter X Hunter; it was all Tommy would watch. Wilbur blamed Sapnap for getting his youngest brother into the anime.

He heard footsteps in the hallway and a door shut. Wilbur didn’t care who it was. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

It was either Phil or Technoblade. Wilbur just assumed that it was Techno coming out of his room to get a glass of water or maybe some mashed potatoes. Wilbur just planned to ignore him.

It was Phil who came into the kitchen. He looked at Wilbur briefly before calling Tommy into the kitchen. Tommy came into the room reluctantly. Wilbur glared at him. Tommy made a face at Wilbur. Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m only going to ask once; why were you two having a screaming match while I was in my room trying to sleep?” Phil looked at them expectantly. Wilbur pursed his lips, knowing full well that Tommy would speak over him.

“Wilbur wouldn’t let me have the TV remote,” Tommy replied instantly. Wilbur frowned. 

“Yeah, because you got to have it last time!” Wilbur argued. Tommy chucked dryly and glared at his brother.

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did t-”

“Quiet!” Phil shouted over the both of them. The two boys stopped arguing and turned to their father. “And this little squabble warranted you snapping at your brother?” Wilbur’s frown deepened. Techno knew that they hadn’t meant the things they said, right? Yeah. Techno was smart enough.

“Well, he had it coming,” Tommy muttered under his breath. Wilbur slapped Tommy’s arm. Phil didn’t seem to hear the comment.

“Well, we didn’t mean what we said. He knows that.” Wilbur didn’t see why it was such a big deal. The three of them argued a lot and Techno never seemed bothered, so why did Phil have to care so much? Wilbur didn’t know.

Phil sighed again. Tommy and Wilbur exchanged quick, nervous glances. Phil looked at the eldest, then at the youngest.

“What exactly did you say to him?” Phil seemed… angry? Why would Phil be angry? Had they done something wrong?

“Just told him that the argument didn’t involve him and that he should leave. That’s all. It really isn’t that big of a deal, Dad.” Wilbur didn’t want to be having a conversation with Phil about it. It didn’t even matter. Wilbur and Tommy said that type of stuff to Techno all the time.

“‘It’s not that big of a deal’? Are you joking with me?” Anger flashed in Phil’s eyes. Wilbur knew that Tommy saw it too. Both boys flinched. Phil sighed once more. “Sorry,” he apologized. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I just want to know why I walked in on my second oldest son having a panic attack over what his brothers said to him.”

Wilbur froze. Techno had a panic attack? Over what Wilbur thought to be a throwaway comment? Had it happened before? Was Wilbur the cause of all of them? What kind of brother was he if he’d done that to someone he cared about.

“He  _ what _ ?” Tommy’s voice raised an octave. His blue eyes showed nothing but remorse and concern. Wilbur turned to Phil again.

“I found him sitting in his room after you supposedly told him to go there,” Phil said. He seemed disappointed. That was fair, Wilbur decided. He was disappointed in himself as well. “He said he tried to stop your little fight but ended up getting yelled at.”

There was a beat of silence as everyone tried to collect their thoughts. Wilbur wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. He knew he had to apologize, but he wasn’t sure how. It didn’t matter though, Wilbur had already taken off to Techno’s room.

“Wil-” Phil started, walking after him. Tommy followed behind the two of them. Wilbur knocked on the door. Phil grabbed his shoulder. “He’s asleep. You can apologize in the morning. For now, I think it’s best to leave him be.” Wilbur and Tommy nodded. “Go to your rooms, get some sleep.”

“But-”

“Go.” Phil’s voice was soft. “He knows you didn’t mean it. Just remember to apologize in the morning, is that clear?”

“Yes, Dad,” the boys said in unison. Phil smiled gently. Turns out the family wasn’t a complete mess after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know it's bad,, i havent slept in around seventy-two hours n it's two in the mornin,,, have fun with this :)
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE THEY MAKE MY DAY N I WANT INPUT

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it's short, i have other angst oneshots i wanna write dfaskljfsjdkl
> 
> anyway y'all should like. leave some comments KJLSFDKJLFSD


End file.
